


Golden Apple

by Sammael_Sin



Series: Dark Friendship of three guys [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Black Humor, But he doesn't know himself, Character Death, Dark Bones - Freeform, Dark Jim, F/M, Gen, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Long-Haired Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Mirror Universe, Pon Farr, Protective James T. Kirk, Spock (Star Trek)-centric, Spock is quite nuts, can be read as McSpirk if you squint, can be read as Spones if you squint, dark and distorted, love without lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammael_Sin/pseuds/Sammael_Sin
Summary: "When the three goddesses want to become the most beautiful women. They asked Paris to decide who deserves the golden apple. And Helen of Troy is dragged into this war!?” The battle of ISS Enterprise's goddesses, for the title "The Captain's Woman", why did Spock have to suffer?I want to write it as a humorist. But in the end, it turned out to be a black humor that I couldn't laugh.Warning: - English is not my first language. So, I apologize in advance for any mistake.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk & Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Dark Friendship of three guys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Hera and Aphrodite

In the stories I made, Spock was not the legal man of Vulcan but T'la'im. Although he looks like a man from the outside, society expects him to be a woman and a wife. I am inspired by the scientific facts about Y chromosome susceptibility, the male embryo cannot survive in genetic extreme situations. So Spock needs the XX chromosome, so he can be born and survive as a baby.

T'la'im=De la Chapelle syndrome  
\----------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 1 **

  
**Grim Ripper:**  
Do you know the legend of the golden apple?

 **Red Angel:**  
You compare this war to the goddesses competition?

 **Grim Ripper:**  
Of course? We have Aphrodite, Athena, and Hera. And they want to be the prettiest for Captain James T.Kirk.

 **Red Angel:**  
You're wrong. One of the contestants didn't want to be the captain's woman. He is more than happy to be the first officer.

 **Grim Ripper:**  
You will see. The end of jealous weman

 **Grim Ripper** [out]

 **Red Angel** [out]

Spock reads the messages in the chat.

In the past, he had just thought, 'Should be a space to relieve stress' and Captain agreed (why?), So he created a chat room for the crews where everyone had the right to say anything anonymously in any case and must. Don't talk about work or what is going on on the ship. And, Captain and senior officials will not interfere.

That's a lie. Spock knows who the Grim Ripper and Red Angel are. And the truth is he lurks in the chatroom as well, as The Ghost, known as the admin.

At first it went really well, starting with talking about books, movies, and even writing fanfiction. For 98 female crews in the ship, and 14 of them start their fanfiction. After, Slash is getting hot. He has read stories with him, the Doctor, and Captain Kirk as the main character. At first, many people formed him alongside a captain or a doctor. Until a well-wisher reveals that he has XX chromosome.

 **Woman A:** Commander Spock has XX chromosomes!? I can't believe!!  
**Woman B:** Isn't he a man!? He looks really good and tall too!?  
**Woman C:** Really bad, I always thought I would accept if Captain Kirk was gay. But this, he was not gay, but I lost my captain to another cheeky woman who disguised hemself as a man!? That's unacceptable!!  
**Woman D:** I always thought he was too fragile and had a soft personality. Really disgusting, some women pay a lot because they want it. But that half-breed is definitely not like that. She transformed herself into a man because of so tall and small ass. And now she wants men until shakes with sluts!!

That moment he became bitch, sluts, a hypocrite, and more--more--more, became the target of half of the women on Enterprise (for bullying)!? More importantly... ' _What does it mean, a woman disguised as a man_ ' and ' ** _a woman who transforms into a man to be close to men?_** ' Even though he has the same legal status as female, but that's because of he received from the Vulcan Council! **He was never born with a female body!**

If Sarek never became a hostage on Terra, he would fight to change that ridiculous many rules - then, all T'la'im would legally become a man.

 **Nyota:** Darling, they don't understand about T'la'im. They think you are FTM! They expect that these people are chosen to be men because they have a masculine mind and are attracted to women. So, they get angry that you date their favorite guys like Kirk and McCoy.  
**Spock:** Wait. I wasn't born a woman! T'la'im is the closest thing to XX male syndrome. And, I've never dated with Captain or a Doctor.  
**Nyota:** They already decided that you accidentally chose two men at the same time. Who told you that women are rational creatures? I think that only on the Vulcan planet.

Fortunately, not all of the female crew members saw him as enemy. However, he was inevitable when James T. Kirk announced that he would choose a woman as the captain's woman. His life was not peaceful again. Rude words, xenophobic, and Transphobic, were sent to him hundreds of times. And bullying that cannot be the cause

_**Women are scarier than men at this point!** _

  
"Look.. Who is sitting here?"

Dr. Janice Lester was staring at Spock with a cynical expression. This is Hera of the ISS Enterprise - One of the women Captain Kirk dated. Deep down, Spock knows how ambitious she is. Her idol is Philippa Geurgiou-- Emperor of the Terra Empire! There's no doubt that being the captain's woman is just a ladder to greater things.

"Don't act like you don't care when I talk to you, Point ears."

"You should be careful with your words. Dr. Lester. My position is higher than you"

Lester moved closer to him. "If he was just a little kind to you, do you think he likes you? You don't know Jim, he's sympathetic, but he's not keen enough to mate with a green blood animal that was created in a lab by scientists. And he likes beautiful women, not extraterrestrial creatures, not a woman or a man like you. "

"Is this a jealous behavior?"

That sentence was dropped before Spock realized it and now it can't be retrieved. Cold water splashed on his face, and a ridicule laughter rang. Janice Rand!?

" **Well, well ... Goddess Hera is experiencing hysteria now! Believe me, Captain will never miss this! He has the ability to see everything!** "

Spock didn't look at Yeoman Janice Rand. And Hera go to mad " **How dare you frighten me! Aphrodite-- a plastic flower!** "

" **I don't have a fate! From my head to my feet is the real!** "

After that, two women started throwing things at each other. Before the battle became more intense. Spock escape as quickly as possible. He was not afraid, but annoyed these things. And when passing through the door, Yeoman Marlena Moreau stood there, offering him a handkerchief. A woman who is very beautiful and smart enough to not go straight into war. But Spock also knew that she was one of the many women who wanted to be the captain's woman.

Spock sometimes wondered why these women didn't rise to the ranks of honor by their intelligence and abilities as Lieutenan. Uhura can do it. How could having everything by a man be proud of it?

However, Yeoman Moreau is his step sister, since his mother remarried to her father. And she doesn't treat him badly. So, he wants to support her more than anyone else.

Spock walked into Lab no. 6, where his men were waiting.


	2. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most fun about the StarTrek DarkSide project, is thinking about Spock's character. I wanted my spock to be very different from the other author's spock, but it must not destroy his core which was already set by the TOS version. For example, My Mirror Spock loves to read books, but he only reads a tenth of all the novels that TOS/AOS Spock reads. He had never read Shakespeare's works, because it was difficult to understand (he was good at language, but not as much as his counterparts). But he likes to read comic books and watch animation.
> 
> * I have a head-canon that in TOS, Sulu is fond of the theory because of the inspiration he got from talking to Spock as a cadet. But in my Mirrorverse, they talked about manga and animation. XD

**Chapter 2**

“I don't understand why Captain has to officially recruit someone to be his woman. When technically every woman on Enterprise is his"

Right now, there was only a silent reply. Spock looked up from his pad and looked at seven other pointed friends in the room -the Lab no. 6, which was like the common room of all Vulcan residents in this ship, 20 Vulcan

 _ **And in fact there are only 18, because the two of them are full-blood Romulan!**_ But, of course, it was a secret that was only known among them.

Twelve were slaves, only eight of them were left working in this room, 2 yeoman, 5 officers, and only one bodyguard. Of course, you expect something better from the Empire. The only one could become a Commander and the first officer on this ship was a huge miracle.

"Well.. no one said anything"

Now everyone looks up from their activities and looks at him. TuLux, a Young Romulan, with golden hair and emerald green eyes, said innocently. "So you ask us?"

"Do you think I was talking to Emma?" Whispered Spock. He was reading the last 5 chapter of 'The Promise Neverland' and was not focused enough to finish. Perhaps he had to come back and read later, after Kirk announced the name of his concubine.

"He wants you to be safe," Sovik said without looking up, he was half Romulan and inherited gorgeous green eyes, because his mother was TuLux's aunt. "Because now everyone thinks you are the captain's special person."

Spock raised one eyebrow. "You told about him very well. What makes you think that such brutal and shameless guy would especially care for the crew?"

Sovik's mouth twitched slightly, if he hadn't been in Surak's way, he might laugh. "I heard it from Doctor McCoy"

"Speaking of Doctor McCoy, he often asked Sovik and Skorack to help him brew potions." Shionk stared at Sovik through round glasses. Her golden eyes flashed with excitement. Like her father - Sybok, she never tried to control her emotions. "You both didn't want to tell us?"

“It's a secret, we promised Doctor McCoy. Vulcan residents don't lie,” Skorack replied. "But you will get to know at the right time. And the doctor confirmed that there are no harmful effects on your uncle. I also promise that it will not harm or harm anyone among us."

Spock thought bitterly, 'If Doctor McCoy insisted that we would not have suffered. I will keep quiet.'

" **You told about him very well. What makes you think that such brutal and shameless guy would especially care for the crew?** "

Spock's straightforward criticism on Tantarus's monitor (Vulcan languages are translated into standard languages through a translation program.) made Jim spouted the wine from his mouth, coughing violently, before looking at the monitor with tears in his sockets (a result of a moment of choking) ). Although he knew Spock had no confidence in him. But hearing these things from his own mouth was more painful than he thought. He really didn't know that the captain's female position was meant to protect him.

But a small voice in his head warned. ' _Spock is an idiot, Jim. No matter how dedicated you are, he won't notice if you don't tell him. And in truth, you're determined not to let anyone know how special he is to you_.'

He called sickbay, not about treatment, he just wanted to talk to Bones about what he was doing with Sovik and Skorack.  
\----------------------------------

  
The next morning, Spock found that there was something wrong around him. Everyone talked quietly and looked at him disgusted. His bodyguard - A'sel walked up to him and silently pulled him away.

Everyone is wondering what happened to Dr. Lester is your act."

"What happened?"

"You haven't seen any posts in the chat room?"

Spock looked at A'sel, pulling out a small pad (maybe you could call it a smartphone) which was used only among members of the Lab no.6, check it out. He found a new thread with three hundred sailors to look at. Some nude picture of Janice Lester with legs spread - shamelessly shows off her clitoris. Contains descriptive text about her story, emotional and cognitive issues, mental disorders, and her infamous sexual history.

Topic was posted by Athena!? **Who is Athena!!?**

But Spock immediately understood why everyone thought he was the dirty man. Because there is a chat room rule stating that if the identity is revealed, it must be immediately expelled from the chatroom. And in the war between the goddess with the golden apple as a reward, when two women form Aphodite and Hera, it cannot be without Athena.

While it didn't make sense that he was Athena, it was an acceptable assumption.

Spock was familiar enough with human discrimination, so he wasn't too interested. However, he is happy to find that Christine and Nyota are still treating him the same as friend.

**\--- + admin group + ---**

**The Ghost:**  
@Grim Ripper @Red Angel   
Who did it? Who is Athena?

 **Grim Ripper:**  
I think you made clear the rules that members are never anonymous and the real world and chat rooms are irrelevant, right?

 **The Ghost:**  
Yes. So I want to know Athena, breaking the rules of the chatroom, and getting others in trouble.

 **Red Angel:**  
You just blocked Athena from the chatroom. I am sure the chat room rule is to use the employee's identification number for login? So when blocked, Athena will not be able to return, even with a different name.

 **Grim Ripper:**  
Yes, leave it to the Vulcan computer engineer and the first officer, must be able to find the person behind it.

 **The Ghost** [out]

 **Red Angel:**  
I can't believe it, he knows what to do. But he still came to ask us. He's afraid that we think that he did such dirty things?

 **Grim Ripper:**  
He thought we did, that's why he came and talked to us.

 **Red Angel:**  
fact, I wonder if it was you because I got news about potions.

 **Grim Ripper:**  
Don't do that, friend. It's against the rules

 **Red Angel** :  
I never know how many people there are in this project XD

 **Grim Ripper** [out]

 **Red Angel** :  
Hey. No need to cover your face. This is a secret group us. No one can come in. Spock. Bones.

 **Red Angel** [out]


	3. Pon Farr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I really wanted it to be comedy. But lastly, it was a black comedy that even I couldn't laugh. However, I would be very glad if anyone laugh.
> 
> Warning: Pon farr and attempted rape.

**Chapter 3**

  
Spock woke up confused. The first thing he encountered was that he was lying on the floor of an empty room with no weapons. And about a meter away from him was a boy,--19 years old Terra. The Golden hair Romulan, 'TuLux', who was unconscious on the floor. He crawled to examine him, the boy still breathing calmly and steadily. Why is he here, this is already starting beta.

Spock tried to reconsider his memory. Yes, he left the Alpha shift and was about to go back to the accommodation. While talking to the Doctor and Captain in the chatroom, he is shot from behind by a phaser - set to faint?

TuLux woke up..

" **Commander!?** " Green eyes widened. " **What happened!! Why are you here!?** " He looked around in panic.

"I have to ask you. I think you should be on the bridge."

"Yes.. it's time to switch shifts with Chekov. I was going to the bridge, stopped talking to him and drinking the soft drink he gave."

" **drink!? Where do you think you are! Even if this isn't an imperial warship, you shouldn't get water or food from the Terrans' hands!** ” Spock's voice was startled, even though his face remained emotionless. The Romulan boy scratched his head. He thought that Chekov was a friend.

And a strange smell emanating from the boy's body.

"TuLux?"

"I .. feel the burn from inside"

Spock looked in horror at his niece's fiance. He knew the scent very well from the experience Stonn chased him with thirst. Vulcans and Romulans not only share a common ancestor but also share the same biology, and the _**same curse**_. However, the Romulans were spinning towards Pon Farr is more noticeable because they have no control during '7 cheerful days' 

' ** _7 cheerful days. 7 crazy days!_** ' Spock thought in fear.

But ... he couldn't find a trace of '7 Cheerful Days' in TuLux. So, the rotation towards Pon So now boy's Farr is not a normal situation, but a result of some drugs! Spock was impatiently looking for a way to get out of the room. He had heard Sybok say many years ago that "Romulan in Pon Farr is 3 times stronger than normal", if the people trapped in this room were human, they would be easily torn apart.

Spock was completely startled as the boy's hand held him tightly, his controls slipped to pieces.

"Uncle.. If I don't match I'll die tomorrow, right?" TuLux gasp, his breath hot like a desert. “I don't want to die without being married to Shionk! So you will help me go through it and keep it a secret between us!”

"No, TuLux. You will not die." Spock struck the boy's hand and retreated from him, trying to keep his distance. He was really stronger than usual. "I believe A'sel and Shionk will notice the anomaly and will find and help us."

“In the past.. The descendants of Stavik-T'kar do not know T'la'im's secrets. They contemplate the wonder that one man can form a bond to marry another man or several. The holy bond called T'hy'la. Some legends even say that he doesn't just help his friends through Pon. Farr during the war, but sometimes carries the boys' children. ”TuLux starts delirious, approaches, as Spock retreats - trying to keep a distance of 2 meters. “As scientists got better, they discovered that men who looked like men were actually caused by anomaly during pregnancy. Zachuk causes an embryo with the XX chromosome to grow into male babies instead of female. The name T'la'im became the definition for a man with the XX chromosome. And the concept of T'hy'la faded. "

"Thank you for telling the legend." Spock realized they were walking in a circle around the room. "I just realized that T'la'im could get pregnant. That sounds like slash fiction."

"Omega Man is probably the right word for T'la'im. I don't think you can conceive like in legend. But if it does, I promise I will take the best care of our child. ”

" **Be conscious! Kid!** ” Spock shouted as he began to escape in a closed room. They chased each other in a small area. " **Sperm don't mix with feces! And it probably won't accidentally mix with Helminth eggs in the gut!** "

Finally, Spock's forearms were held in hand by his strong hands and his skinny shoulders were slammed against the door. The smell of TuLux is sweet and spicy, just like the ginger tea he drinks every morning. As he closed his eyes to wait for what was to come. The door opened and they rolled to the floor. **Sulu!** Spock was never happy to see him like this before. But before saying anything, TuLux threw an Asian man against the wall and he fainted, before turning to Spock, who scrambled to stand and run for his life.

  
Not only increased strength, but increased speed. In just a few moments, TuLux grabbed Spock's solf and beautiful long hair and it was exactly the same moment Shionk was through. There's no need to explain anything. A young girl use a dagger from the waist and cuts Spock's hair cut short and faces her fiance, burned in Pon Farr.

"Shi --- on-k" TuLux said with difficulty.

"You seem to have reached the point of being unable to speak."

Shionk sent telepathy when he touched his cheek. Keep him calm and invite him to the nearest empty room. She used to be taught how to deal with a spouse during the season. But in this case, unlike normal Pon Farr, it is possible that the night between them would be rough and bloody.

Spock entered Lab no. 12, collapsed and gasped. He seems to have to get a bowl haircut like the other Vulcanes after this. TuLux's physical strength was frightening, he was sure his entire body would be covered with bruises. But Vulcan residents will not hurt their partner because of the telepathic bond. Thus, the Romulans with a common ancestor were likely to share the same will. So, Shionk should be safe.

"Does he fuck you? Or did you escape? "

A woman's crude voice made him look up, "Dr. Lester?" Afterward, his ability to connect stories quickly worked in his brain. "Did you do this?"

"I'm not"

"If not .. why are you---?"

"I just figured out who did that .. And I got to know"


	4. Helen of Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the Golden Apple, the winner is..?

**Chapter 4**

Spock understood what she was talking about. ”Dr. Lester, I didn't post a thread. I am not Athena."

"I know. You're The Ghost, one of the three admins of the chatroom. I know from here.” She began to explain as she threw the smartphone back to him. Spock slowly began to understand the situation. "I think I will stick to each other one by one. I went to Rand and realized that she wasn't doing this. But when it works out, she thinks she should get rid of you too, because the captain wouldn't grab a prostitute who gave up his old behavior wasn't his woman to be a mockery of society.”

Spock knew she was referring to his past as the public toilet of all the crew - Miss Enterprise under Captain Pike. He wanted to say that he was not a prostitute and was never, but a slave. Where all are tortured and cannot choose anything. But he knew she would not listen.

"So she hired Chekov to provide you with a new Vulcan husband. So I made sure she wasn't James T. Kirk's woman.” Janice Lester laughed like a maniac. "If I weren't Captain's woman, then no one could be either."

Eventually, Yeoman Rand's lying body was noticed. The acid was horribly biting her face and parts of her skin. He had forgotten that he should be angry with Chekov. He's more concerned with Rand's safety.

" **But why!? Why are you run away form TuLux!? Why don't you let him fuck you!!** "

"Dr., you can also be Kirk's woman if you want. I promise to find the person who slander you. But now, please let me call sickbay. We can still save Yeoman Rand's life. "

Some sensations hit Spock, even his right side - from the shoulder to the fingertips, would feel very little. But his telepathy is sharp enough to perceive it without direct contact. Spock raised one eyebrow. ' _Is that a fact topic?_ '

Janice Lester opens the lid of the glass bottle. Spock doesn't take time to guess what it is. It's not something in this room. But yesterday he brought it here to test the strange plant he found on the last planet. It was missing a bottle, no doubt it was applied to yeoman Rand.

If she only had an idea to do it, he could control her from a distance and take away the malicious intent. But here she has a clear determination. And is walking to him quickly And this second, Spock moved to the other side and grabbed the clipboard to prevent that from happening.

And it happened so unexpectedly, the clipboard struck the acid bottle, changing its direction, turning it back to Janice Lester. The screams of pain and suffering resounded. Spock darted to the other side of the room, grabbing a hose on the woman to reduce the acidity, before quickly doing the same with Janice. Rand who fainted on the floor. Fortunately, they were in Lab no. 12 -- a room doing plant research.

" **Spock to sickbay! Accident at Lap12. Yeoman Rand and Dr.Lester were seriously injured by acid. I hurry and come immediately.** "

" **No! No!** ” Shouted Lester, trying to scramble off the floor. " **If I had to live in this state, I would die!!** " She went to the door and screamed again. Spock was stunned, watching her body slowly dissipate from the power of the phaser at its maximum setting.

And he saw Captain Kirk standing there...

Three hours later, Spock received a report from Sovik about the symptoms of yeoman Rand. He spoke of the possibility of a new skin cloning for a young woman, which required his parents' help. Rand is going to look like a normal person again, even though she might not be able to completely restore her beauty, but it's better than nothing. So, Rand will leave the Enterprise to meet and receive treatment from Nediha - Sovik's mother.

Nediha would have a reputation as the goddess of medicine, but Spock couldn't be sure about the results because she was Romulan, who was more likely to have mastered Vulcanoid physiology than Terran.

A few minutes after that, Spock was given the Vulcan-style bowl hair. Spock hate this. He think that it look like 'Nobita's hair style'

And a few minutes later Shionk and TuLux came to sickbay in the same state as they returned from battle. They had fully bonded and were given two weeks of vacation leave. It seems the problem is over.

No... it's not over yet!?

"What's this?" Spock looked at Doctor McCoy.

"Of course. The winner receives the golden apple. I ask Sovik and Skorack to be an assistant in perfumery. This is a reward for those who will be the captain's lady.” The doctor smiled cheerfully.

"Are you kidding?!" Spock pulled out an apple-shaped perfume bottle and opened the lid. He almost fainted because of its pungent smell. Don't understand how people are fascinated by this?

"Kidding? I'm a doctor, not a joker.” He pulled out of Spock and stuffed it back into a gift box. "If you don't like it, you can give it to whoever you think you want to support. I will not blame you for it."  
\---------------------------------

"In conclusion, the winner of this war is Athena."

"Of course, the goddess of wisdom will not miss a second victory. When she learned from the legends what Aphrodite used to win, she contested her attack before the decision from Paris. "

Jim rubbed his face in exhaustion. "I don't believe Spock will do that, even how merciless the universe is, but his soul is always gentle."

" **what! Don't tell me you really believe that Spock is Athena!** ”

" **I am not referring to Athena posting an exposing Lester!** You know we're talking about Athena - the goddess of wisdom, who Spock is smart and deserves to be."

Jim was stunned, Bones raised the booze and winked at him. Keep talking with fun

"Spock is not Athena, but **Helen of Troy** who was dragged into the war. And if you remember the legend, only Helen was the target of Paris, not the 3 goddesses. You are Paris, Jim. And Spock is your Helen, not the Three Goddesses that fight for the golden apple you call Captain's woman. And you let them fight for Golden Apple because you can do everything for protect your Helen."

"What exactly is that perfume, Bones. How much do those two Vulcan kids know?"

"They know I make perfumes that stimulate my passion. Sovik specializes in chemistry, Skorack is called to help calculate formulas. But in the end, they were Vulcan, so perfumes had no effect on them - and they didn't know their effects on humans."

" **Bones!!** "

"The scent of golden apples might be very intriguing to you at first. But after a few months, you will feel the urge to stay away from the people who use it. However, it would have a frightening effect on some crew members who occasionally smell it. It will drive him mad until he is ready to kill you to steal the owner of the golden apple to become his lover."

" **And you gave that to Spock!?** "

"Spock hates the smell of perfume. He would never use it! So the perfume will be sent to Athena. Three months from now is the end of her."

Marlena Moreau looked at the gift with joy. She knew Helen of Troy didn't want the golden apple, but she was always the target of Paris. 

Why must you be an enemy of Helen? You know better, you can compete with every woman in ISS Enterprise. But you can not compete with Helen whose name is 'Mr.Spock'.

She has a good relationship with Amanda. So, she did good to him even though she never called him brother, did it so he took good care of her as a brother as well.

And now, my step brother has sent a gift. It smells really sexy.

_**She will use it to celebrate victory.. Tonight as Captain's woman!!** _

**\--+The End.+--**

*I will tell you about Athena's ending in the near future.


End file.
